You Can Count on Me
by kristina.benoit.1
Summary: At age thirteen, Ally Dawson was kidnapped and placed into prostitution.Now at age sixteen,Ally runs into fifteen year old Austin Moon,and his nine year old brother Dez, who are both abused by their older brother Arron.Now,running from their dark and twisted lives, they go on a life changing journey across America to follow their dreams, running into danger,excitement,and romance.
1. Run!

**Hello fellow fanfictioners! Here's a big surprise, a reboot of Run! I've joined forces with Todd-The-Human once again to bring you an EPIC story. I think you guys are going to like it. **

* * *

They want me to talk about what I've gone through, what's the point?  
I've already explained what I've gone through, why make me relive those memories? They say if I think hard enough it'll come back, its normal for the victim to block out that's happened.

To be quite honest, I remember every little detail. What happened to me was a blessing and a curse.  
I hate therapists, but since you want to know so bad, here it is: It all started at the mall.

A few guys standing around checking out all the girls, girls gushing over the clothes, and make-up, they're going to buy, but someone catches my eye.

It was a man about early twenties, just standing there staring at..me. His eyes grazed over eyes locked, and I immediately felt fear flourish within me. I simply put the t-shirt down , and began to walk away.

He began to follow, and I walked out the front entrance, he's still tailing me, then I began to run.

The concrete blurred below me as a rush of adrenaline filled my veins, the steady thump of footsteps echoed in my ears, beads of sweat began pouring down my forehead, my heart is pounding.

I began running out of options, escapes. Suddenly two arms grabbed a hold of me, lifting off my feet, as I kick the air, trying to escape his iron grip.

My mind began to race, thinking before my body could even react. In my line of sight, a white van pops up, no windows.  
The door opens slowly, as if the jaws of a lion was about to camp down onto me.

He began to push me into the van, I began struggling, I sent my foot flying towards his jaw, and ran from the empty parking lot, and into the heavily filled mall.

I began pushing past loads of people, and ran into a woman's bathroom. I mentally kicked myself knowing that would be the first place he would look.

"I have to get out of here." I muttered.  
I peeked my head out the window, looking for a back exit or my mom, unknowingly that was a big mistake.

Two hands shoved me into a near by pole, causing me to fall to the ground, bruising my back shoulder onto the hardwood ground.

I turned onto my side in pain, but I won't let this be my defeat.

I began trying to crawl away.

A cloth covered my airways, the chemical was too strong, a simple whiff of it, will immediately make me pass out.  
Holding my breath would do no good. I either pass out from lack of air, or this chemical. One breath was all it took.

Little by little, everything darkened.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Did you like it?**

**Please review!**


	2. A Good Feeling

**Hey, we're back with a new chapter of You Can Count On Me! Hope you like it! Oh guys! Make sure to read Supah Wicked, and follow EmmaLOUIS,and Todd-The-Human, and Yum-Yum Kandee.**

* * *

-3 Years Later

I run a hand threw my sweaty blonde hair, almost out of breath as I reach the local 'Tech 4 Less' store. I felt worn out from riding my bike as fast as I could from school, because I was on a tight schedule.

Today was the last day of school, and also my little brother Dez's ninth birthday. The kid wants to make movies when he grows up, so I'm here at Tech 4 Less to help him push towards his dreams, because if I don't, nobody will.

I rush threw the store until I find the camera and camcorder isle. I look around at all the different camcorders:

"Nah, to big."

"No to pink."

"Not enough memory."

"What the heck is this? Some sort of space device."

"Perfect!" I chime as I pick up the perfect size camcorder, not to big, yet not to small either. I look at the price and fist pump the air.

$175, and I have just enough to afford it. I walk over and grab a little carrying case for it that has a strap that goes over your shoulder, might as well get him the whole package?

I walk over and place my items on the conveyor belt at the check up. The register women, about mid fifties, glances over at me. "Can I have your ID sir?" she asks me. I nod my head as I start digging threw my pockets.

"Here you go ma'am." I say as I pull out of my wallet, and hand her my student ID card. She looks over it as she types something down on her computer, then scans my items.

"That will be a total of $183.50, sir." she tells me, I nod as I pull out a wad of $200 wrapped up in a rubber band. I pull out fifteen and hand her the money. She then hands me my bag and a recipe. I walk out of the store then look down at my watch.

3:21, I'm gonna be LATE.

I quickly tie my bag around the handle bars to my bike, then jump on. I quickly ride down the street, taking every known short cut to man to reach the bus stop, but when I arrive, the now empty bus is driving off. I'm so dead.

Ashamed at myself for being late to pick up my younger brother, and having to have Arron pick him up, I strech out the five minute ride to my house to ten, not really wanting to run into a moody Arron. I pull my bike into the driveway of our old and run down house, and park it on the side, avoiding the large amount of noise the garage door would make if I put it in there.

I sigh as I walk up the cracked stone steps to the front door.

Slowly, I open the door, and quietly step in. Once I get in, I let out a sigh of release as I see Arron smoking outside, and some brunette girl who's about my age with him. I let a disgusted huff out as I walk over into my room. "Pervert." I mumble.

I walk in my room and set the plastic bag down on the bed. I then make my way into my closet, grabbing an old shoe box, a newspaper, and some tape. I place all the items from the bag into the shoe box, then I wrap it up in the newspaper, and finish it off with the tape. Perfect.

Knock. Knock. Knock. I knock on Dez's door. "Come in." he invites in a quiet voice. I walk into his small room with the wrapped box in hand. Dez face seems to lighten up as he sees his present. "Whoa, what'cha get me." he asks excitedly as he takes a seat next to my on his Zalien covered bed.

"Why don't you take a look birthday boy." I tell him. Excitedly, he tears into the wrapping, leaving newspaper pieces all over his bed.

"What?" he says disappointingly as he reaches the shoe box. "Austin, these shoes are to big." he says, reading the side of the box. "I'd look like a clown." he chuckles, I smile to see my little brother happy. If only times like these could last forever.

"Dez, you have to open the shoe box." I smile as I explain what to do to my confused little brother. He pulls the top off and gasps.

"No way!"

"Yes way little man," I pat him on the back as he closely examines the camera and it's features in ah. "Happy birthday, Dez."

"Thank you," Dez says as he throws his small arms around me. "For the gift, for being a good brother, for helping me push towards my dreams," he says as he looks at the camera. "for everything."

I was speachless, absolutely lost at words. I didn't know quite what to say, so I just huged him.

-1Hour Later-

I lay on my stomach on Dez's bed as he explains many of the camcorders features:

"Did you know it has a memory space of eighty-eight gigabytes? I could record something for like a month strait."

"Awesome."

"Did you know it has a night vision camera? I could finally see if we have owls, or if there really is a homeless man that sleeps outside my window."

"That's fantastic."

"Did you know it has a built in recorder?"

"Nope, that's pretty cool though."

"Austin! Get your sorry ass in the living room, right now!" Arron shouts from the other room. I go to leave the room, but then I notice the worried expression on Dez's face.

"It'll be okay." I tell him, trying to give him my most convincing smile, he just nods sadly.

The truth is though, it probably won't be okay. I exit Dez's room, then make my way to the door frame to the living room.

"Yes Arron." I say, stepping into the living room.

"Mind explaining, why you were late picking up your brother?" Arron asks angrily, swaying back and forth while holdin a bottle of beer in one hand, and using the other to balance himself against the wall. Oh god, he's drunk again! I just need to answer wisely, and hopefully everything will turn out better than normal... if only.

"I can explain, you see, today is Dez-"

"I don't care what TODAY is, or what your excuse is, Austin!" he cuts in, venom pouring out of his mouth with each word.

He rubs his temples as he continues.

"Ever since mom and dad died in that car accident five years ago, I took you and Dez in..into MY home! And all I ask is that you follow my rules. Do your school, pick up Dez, stay home, and no going against me! That's ALL!" he shouts, causing my heart to start pumping faster and faster.

He walks up to me, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt, and having my face inches from his. "That's ALL!"

"I'm sorry," I plead to my older brother, fighting against is tight hold. "Let me go." I say quietly as he grips my shirt so tight, it makes it hard to breath.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he shouts. Clash! Smacking the bottle against my head. He lets go of me, and I stumble back.

He walks up to me again and swings his fist at my already sore head, so I cover up with my arms.

Bam! He kicks me on the side, causing me to lay down defeated. "Your so weak, it's sad Austin." he says as he walks into his room, leaving my beat up self behind. Shit that hurt!

Arron slams his door, leaving a loud booming noise traveling threw the house.

"Austin!" Dez shrieks as he runs up to me, checking out my newly formed bruises on my arms, and the giant egg on my head.

"I don't want you to get hit anymore," he says in a shaky breath, tears rolling down his face.

"I don't want him to yell anymore, or to be angry anymore," Dez tells me, getting more and more upset each word.

"I-I don't want to do this anymore." Dez breaks down, sobbing quietly into his hands, something he learned to do the hard way.

I scout myself up, and wrap my arms around my little brother. We stay like that for a moment, savoring the moment.

"I promise, Dez, things are going to get better." I say hopefully, believing for the best possible outcome to our crumby lives.

Afterwards, Dez and I head to his room, deciding to pass the time with a good game of 'Sorry'. But the truth was, every time I said sorry in the game, I meant it for real life to. Like...

Sorry ,mom and dad passed away... and, sorry we have to live with an abusive twenty four year old brother...or, sorry you have to witness the beatings, and fights, and yelling in this mad house. I just felt so bad for Dez, and his words just kept replaying in my head:

I don't want to do this anymore.

Our game comes to a complete halt as we here Arron slam his door open and bolt out the front door, also slamming it shut. Dez and I quickly jump up, I swing the door open and run over to the front door, where I see outside Arron taking off in his beat up Camaro, speeding down the street, away from the house. Looking for any clues to what in the he*l Arron's doing, I close and lock the front door, then make my way to his room, followed by Dez.

Once I walk into his room, I'm met with the same brunette from earlier, who luckily still had her underwear, with a black shirt on too. Her big brown eyes investigating my every move, so I slowly, yet friendly extend my hand to girl sitting on the bed. "Hi, I'm Austin," I say, as she excepts my offer, slowly taking and shaking my hand with her small, yet warm hand.

"Ally." she tells me, still carefully watching me. I smile at her.

"What a lovely name," yet an unfamiliar felling I'm getting from her, a good feeling.

She sends me a sad smile.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. Disclaimer: We do not own Austin and Ally.**


	3. Earlier Than We Thought

**Hey guys! Back with a new chapter! Hope you like it.**

* * *

I led Ally out of Arron's room, into the living room, where Dez was waiting for us.  
"Hi, I'm Dez."  
"Ally." she replied. She mostly kept to herself, she looked so broken, and every time I look into her eyes, its as if I can see what she's gone through, as if I could feel her pain.

I walked into the kitchen, and pulled out Dez's birthday cake.  
"Happy birthday, buddy."

As Dez's expression lightened up, Ally's eyes darkened, although she had a smile on her face.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Its just..the last time I celebrated my birthday was three years ago.."

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked." I replied.  
"I'm sorry he asked too! Cake?" Dez asked.  
"I'd love some." Ally replied.

Dez soon got his camera, and ran around with it.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" i asked.  
She nodded her head.  
"I was kidnapped at the age of thirteen from a public mall. I was knocked out, and thrown into a van,and I woke up in this apartment, I was naked on the ground, and apparently tied up. I cried so hard, then I ended being forced to be a prostitute, it was always something different, but the men were never nice in any way, they were always cruel, never gave me a second thought, once they were done with me. Seeing the happiness on your brother's face, it reminded me of what i used to have."

"I'm sorry. My parents died when I was 11.(since Laura is only a month older than him) Arron took us in, he became a drunk, and abusive, and would take home girls every other night. " I felt something warm go down the side of my head.  
"Oh my God! Do you have a first-aid kit?"  
I pointed towards the refrigerator, she rushed towards the refrigerator, and grabbed the first-aid kit from on top of the first-aid kit..  
she opened the first-aid kit, and laid out a few gauges out on the table, and grabbed the tweezers, and began picking pieces of glass out of my scalp,.  
She grabbed a towel,and put my pressure to my head, once i stopped bleeding, she led me to the sink to clean it, she washed it, then she applied cream from the kit, and wrapped a bandage around my head, and gave me an Ibuprofen.

"You shouldn't treat you wounds like that." she told me.

"Where did you learn how to do that?"  
"My mom, she's a nurse. I've would like to be a nurse, if being a professional songwriter didn't work out."

"Really? I've always wanted to be a performer, but Arron said 'Its a one in a billion chance.' "  
"Oh, my dad said' its not always a common dream that people reach, but never give up."

"Maybe we can reach our dreams, if we leave."  
She's crazy. Arron would never let us leave.

"Are you crazy? What about Dez?"  
"We can take him with us, and don't worry Arron doesn't have to know, we can leave tomorrow."

"We all can finally get out of this hell hole, and reach our dreams, and fend for ourselves, haven't we been doing that all along?"

"Y-"  
Arron burst through the front door, racing towards us.  
"ALLY! You SLUT! Get away from him. Austin, go to your room! You come with me." He grabbed a hold of Ally's arm, and began to drag her.

"Let go of her, and don't talk to her like that!" i yelled.

"I can do whatever I want. You're still weak, Austin." He shoved me into a wall, and ripped off the black t-shirt that was covering off Ally.

I noticed a long scar going down from the side of Ally's waist to the middle of her thigh.

"To prove, you're so weak, I'm going to rape her, in front of you."

To prove he was ,he ripped off her bra, and underwear, revealing...lots of things, that I didn't need to see so soon in my life. She screamed, as Arron grabbed, and pulled her hair. I noticed tears rushing out of Ally's eyes, and I'm just standing there like a coward, and I don't want to be a coward anymore, I tackled Arron, and began hitting him harder, and harder.

I used all my anger against him for what he did to Ally, for what he did to me,for what he did to Dez. I kept hitting him, until my knuckles was covered with his blood. I got off of him. I looked back at Ally, who was now covered in a blanket that Dez handed her.

Arron stood up wiping blood from his nose, and spit some blood out of his house.

"Since when did you grow any balls, Austin?"

"Oh, I've had some. You're the one who has no balls, taking advantage of people, abusing people every chance you get. You're a coward."

He became angry, he raced at me, I sent my knee towards his genital area, so he can't hurt any girl again.  
He gasped, and sunk down to his knees, I sent a fist towards his jaw, he fell to the ground unconscious.

Dez quickly returned with his camera.

"I guess our escape is going to bit earlier than we planned."

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! Review please!**


	4. He's No More

**Hey guys! we're back with a new chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

I woke up with my face on the floor, my head ached like f*cking crazy, and I felt sore in a few... areas. Slowly, I got up onto my feet, balancing myself against the sofa as I stood up. I grabbed my throbbing head, it just hurts so much. How drunk did I get?

I sat on the leather sofa, trying to remember what happened last night. Then it hit me... Austin, hit me!  
Who does he think he is? Mouthing off at me, then decides to beat me to a pulp.  
I stormed into my teenage brothers room, slamming the door extra hard to get the point across that I wasn't happy.

"Austin! Who in the-" I froze as I looked in the room.

Clothes were scattered everywhere, dressers were pulled out, and his room was completely trashed. I looked at the clock to see it only 7:43, so where's Austin? He's not usually out of his room this early, then again, he never usually freaks out like he did last night.

I then walk out of Austin's room, and into Dez's. Maybe I can get him to tell me where Austin is.

"Dez!" I shout, walking into Dez's room. And to my surprise, it was just as trashed as Austin's. Wait! Did they leave... or run away.

Freaked out, I grab my coat and get ready to head out. These kids are my only source of income, and I can't lose that.

I stop in my tracks as I remember something, or someone... Anny? Well, whatever her name is, I still didn't own her, and I had only paid to keep her for the night.

"Thunk!" I hear a car door shut out front. My heart stops as I peek out the curtains, the Lynch brothers, Riker and Rocky, who are both known for doing their mobsters dirty jobs. I quickly ran into my room, grabbing the pistol I had hidden under my mattress. Austin, Dez, and that girl were gone, that's a fact. Maybe if I don't answer the door they'll go away.

"Mr. Moon!" one of the men shout, knocking loudly on the door. "Mr .Moon!"

They kept pounding on the door, louder and louder. I then heard a window burst open. I held tightly onto my gun, ready to shot. I'm not going down without a good fight.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bullets fly through the walls, one shooting threw my leg. I fall down as the door swings open, revealing the two tall figures, both wearing business suits. Riker came at me with a baseball bat, striking me across the face, knocking me cold out.

My eyes shot open, heavy metal music blasting threw the house. I looked around to see I was in the dark basement, Riker standing guard in the doorway holding the bloody bat. My blood!

"Where's the girl?" Rocky asks, picking my head up by my hair. Ouch!

"I don't know, so f*ck off!" I say, clearly upset. He chuckles.

"Wrong answer." Riker tells me. Riker hands him the bat. Crack! He slams the bat on me, breaking a few bones. He continues beating me, and I feel weaker after each hit. Finally the bat breaks on me, my lifeless body lays on the concrete floor.

"Where is she?!" Rocky asks, kicking me in the gut, causing me to spit out blood.

"This is pointless." Rocky muttered.

He pulled out a revolver, took all bullets out, except one.

"Let's play game. You tell us where Ally is, and you probably don't have to play Russian Roulette with me."

I began to tremble, but I don't know where she is.

He raised the revolver, and pulled the trigger. Nothing.

I don't...know." I choke out while on the floor. He hands Riker the gun, while he grabs the bat

Rocky raises the bat high above his head, but then gets cut off by his phone.

"Hello? Yes sir...I understand... Um no... We're asking now...oh, okay... Thank you sir, bye." Rocky hangs up his phone.

"What'd boss want?" Riker asks.

"He's got Ally's location..." he turns towards me. "So you're useless." And with that, he pulls out his gun, and aims right between my eyes. God help m-

Bang! Instead of right between my eyes, I felt a pain surging. They shot me in the stomach. I gasp for air. Why couldn't they just kill me,and get it over with.

"Have a nice slow death, ." Rocky said, before sending me a smile.

What seemed like hours, lasted only minutes.


	5. Thank You

**Hey guys! Back with a new chapter! MAke sure to read Supah Wicked by EmmaLOUIS! **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
"Don't worry. Soon it'll be all over." A man leaned over me.  
"Please don't." I beg.

That was the first time, the first day of hell. No freedom, no respect.  
I was all alone in this fight with myself and the fears whispering at me, haunting me.

"Ally!" Austin says. I snap out of it. We've been running from a small suburbia, and ended up in town, and stopped at a motel.

"Just get some rest; we'll be leaving in a couple of hours."

I nodded. I'm being haunted by all these memories, I still hear the voices, I still feel the pain, everywhere I turn, and I just see those same faces.

I sit down on the bed, and hug my knees.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Dez asked.  
"No, but it's nothing. Just try to get some sleep, okay buddy."  
"Okay, Ally."  
Dez grabbed his Zaliens bed sheet, and wrapped it around himself, and fell asleep on the other bed.

Austin walked back into the motel room, and sighed.  
"What's wrong?" i asked.  
"We can't get on the bus, we need an adult to get onto the bus."  
"Oh.." I said, looking down.

"What's on your mind right now?" he asked, sitting next to me on the bed.  
"My parents, your dream, what's going to happen once we get there."  
"Don't worry. How about you give your parents a call?"

"Can't. Their numbers don't work anymore." i said.

"Then we'll go back to where it all started, the place where you were taken, maybe they're looking for any type of clue there, whether the investigation is closed or not. Ally ,I will help you find your family, and we can reach our dream together. I don't like seeing you so sad, so could you smile for me?" he asked.

I smiled up at him, and he embraced me in his arms, I wrapped my arms around him. I didn't want to let go, since my kidnapping, I never felt warmth, just numb with pain and sadness, but Austin makes me feel happy, safe.

"Austin?"

"Yeah, Ally?"

"Thank you." I said, before snuggling my face into his shoulder, and drifting off in his arms.

* * *

**Yeah, just a fluffy little chapter,sorry that its kind of short, but I hoped you still liked it! Follow Todd-The-Human!**

**Review! **

**Please and Thank you. :D**


	6. Stolen Away

**Sorry guys! Little mistake. So I re-uploaded it. Hey, back with a new chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Austin, wake up." Ally's voice said.

She began poking my cheek multiple times. "Quit poking me woman!" I said.

My eyes finally opened, and I looked at her.

"We have to go now!

"What? Why?" I asked. I sit up, and clear my blurry vision.

"The Lynch Brothers are here. They're bad news."

I looked into her big brown eyes and saw absolute fear. Dez was already up and ready to go. I quickly brushed my teeth, and changed my clothes.

I realized she was only wearing a tank top, and the boxer shorts that I let her borrow. I handed her a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt.

"Thanks." She said.

She quickly pulled the t-shirt on, and slipped on the jeans, and put on sandals.

"Here." I grabbed a baseball cap, and placed it on her head.

"We might have to act our way out of this." She said.

We grabbed our bags, and walked out of the door. Ally grabbed mine and Dez's hand, and we easily walked past them. We heard their footsteps emerge behind us, and she immediately tensed up.

We turned around, and faced them. She squeezed my hand.

"Hey Ally."

Ally opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off.

"Her name is Laura, not Ally."

"And who are you?" the blonde asked.

"My name is Ross. Laura is my girlfriend, and Calum is our son."

I hope that they aren't completely seeing through my lie.

"Ross, sweetie. We're going to be late for our flight."She looked up at me and bit her lip. I felt the blush creep onto my cheeks. I simply nodded. We walked away from the two men, but I couldn't help but feel that they were watching, waiting for us to slip up.

We stopped, and I faced her. "Brace yourself."

She looked confused. "What are you t-"

I cut her off. I crashed my lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I rested my hands on her waist.

"Yuck." Dez muttered.

If only I could do this without it being a cover, if only it was a real moment between us. Maybe it is. I feel the electricity, and Ally is most definitely kissing me back. I pull away, and see that The Lynch brothers are gone.

"Sorry."

My cheeks were red and hot. Ally blushed a scarlet red.

"I-It's okay." She said.

She looked down, and muttered "I didn't mind."

I felt myself smile.

"So, let's get on a plane to your hometown, and find your parents."

She nodded. "Miami."

We waited outside of the motel for the driver we just called.

Soon, the driver arrived, and drove us to the airport.

We walked in, and went through the metal detectors.

Ally looked around and looked uneasy.

"They're following us." She muttered. I looked around, and saw them.

I turned back around. Ally pulled out a wad of cash. She noticed my shocked expression and rolled her eyes. "I'm a prostitute, remember?"

"Oh."

She went up to the lady, and paid her the money, and she gave us three tickets to Miami.

"Your flight will be ready for departure in twenty minutes."

Me, Dez and Ally sat down. She pulled out a brown leather book.

"What's that?"

"My songbook. My mom gave it to me; I never left home without it."

"Can I see?"

She hesitated, but handed it to me anyway.

I opened the page, it was bookmarked on, and began to read.

_Stolen Away_

_Stolen away_

_Pushed and pulled between forces._

_Sooner or later, they'd come back for me._

_The fears constantly whispering to me,_

_Taking control(x2)_

_ [Pre-Chorus]_

_Simply hidden away in the darkness,_

_ Feeling lost in my own life._

_Sometimes I wonder if my dreams are just too far to reach_

_Most times I wish someone would come and rescue me!_

_Bridge:_

_*You're always there by my side, whether you're there or not, because I'm never alone*_

"Wow, I like it."

"Really? I think it needs some work."

"You just need a chorus." I reply.

They called for our flight on the intercom.

"Come on, buddy." I said to Dez. He nodded, and grabbed his Zaliens bag.

I noticed Rocky and Riker began to follow us, in panic I put Dez on my back, and grabbed Ally's hand, and raced towards the terminal. We took our seats, and put our seatbelts on.

"What the hell, Austin?"

"They were following us, I'm pretty sure they got on the wrong plane, since we faked them out."

She nodded.

"Flight to Seattle, is now taking off."

My eyes widened, as well as Ally's.

"Seattle!?" we yelled in unison.

The plane began to take off, so it was too late to get off.

"Oh Ally, I am soo sorry."

"I-Its okay, Austin. We can find other ways."

She smiled up at me, letting me know not to feel bad.

She sat back in her seat, and closed her eyes. Dez and Ally were fast asleep, I closed my eyes, and let my mind drift.

_A gut wrenching scream filled the room. I looked up to see myself in a dark room, I heard the scream again, and I knew it was Ally's. I ran through the house , to find Ally being beaten by a baseball bat, taking the hits for Dez. I tried to scream out to them, to run to them, to help. I saw a body on the ground. It began to move, it slowly approached the man with the bat. The man pulled out a gun, and shot him. "AUSTIN!" they both yelled. _

_I looked down and saw the man who was shot, it was me. I'm dead._

My eyes snapped open, as I took a few deep breaths and looked around. The plane has landed.

Ally and Dez were already up and ready to leave. We all got off the plane, and grabbed our bags from the baggage claim.

"Now what do we do? We have no money." Ally muttered.

Dez nudged me with his elbow, and pointed to my guitar.

I smiled.

I put the case down, and opened it, pulling out my all black Gibson Guitar.

Ally handed me her book, and turned to a page called Shine

I began playing.

_(Shine, shine, shine, shine)_

_Have you ever had this feeling like you can't believe what you're seeing?_  
_Head is spinning in slow motion, heart is pounding, time is frozen._

_Don't close your eyes, look around you, dreams are coming alive._  
_Don't be surprised, you know that you were born to shine._

_You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,_  
_You're a shooting star breaking through the night._  
_You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky._  
_You're gonna be anything you want to be,_  
_If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh._  
_You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,_  
_It's your time to shine._

_It's your story (it's your story), never ending (never ending),_  
_Fairy tales, such a magical beginning._  
_Like a candle, your eyes glisten as you viewed the wonder you'd been missing._  
_(Shine)_

_So fly (so fly), so free (so free), and smile down on all you see._  
_Your heart is true, and the world can't help but notice you._

_You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,_  
_You're a shooting star breaking through the night._  
_You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky._  
_You're gonna be anything you want to be,_  
_If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh._  
_You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,_  
_It's your time to shine._

_You glow like a beautiful rainbow reaching through the sky,_  
_So bright with a heart of gold inside._

_(Shine, shine, shine, shine)_

_You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,_  
_You're a shooting star breaking through the night._  
_You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky._  
_You're gonna be anything you want to be,_  
_If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh._  
_You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,_  
_It's your time to shine._

_A-aa-aah (You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,)_  
_A-aa-aah (You're a shooting star breaking through the night.)_  
_A-aa-aah (You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.)_  
_You're gonna be anything you want to be,_  
_If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh._  
_You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,_  
_It's your time to shine._

I smile, as she sang the last line. I looked around, and saw a crowd of people, and looked down into the guitar case, and saw about twenty dollars, and fifty cents.

Ally kind of moved behind me. Stage fright.

"Just a couple more song, Alls. Then we can get some food, and find a way to Miami."

She nodded, and smiled up at me.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Disclaimer: We do not own Austin and Ally, or Shine by Laura Marano. I own Stolen Away, I came up with it! Although I'm not much of a songwriter. :/**


End file.
